zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Special:Chat
= It is asked that you do not use word bubbles in this forum = So, over the past month or so, I've been testing out Community Central's Special:Chat. It seems like a decent Special:Page. It's still in beta mode, but it'll be released to wikis in time, through WikiaLabs. My question is, do we want our own Special:Chat? To the right is what Community Central's Special:Chat looks like, the appearance would be based off of the Wikia/Oasis/Fail theme. And it's usable by anybody, if they use Wikia/Oasis/Fail, and the way to get it in monobook includes ?useskin=wikia. Example here. A few points I have: * Much like the IRC, this could possibly cause a lot of drama. * Shoutbox mourners now have a new place. * Spam. It is usable by anybody with an account, and if we don't have moderators in the chat, who can ban them? * They're still figuring out the whole banning system. * There is a user right called "Banned from chat" I blieve. * We already have the IRC. * We now have an on-site area where people can chat without having to deal with the IRC. * We might get people, much like the blog spammers, who only join to use the chat. Special:Chat is accessed through the WikiActivity "rail", under the Community-corner message. The "Join Chat" section is shown on the right. It shows some people who are online, and shows their avatars as well. Moderators to the chat are shown with a bold faced font. And the individual user that is using the chat is shown above the user list. I don't necessarily see benefits to this, and I don't necessarily see cons to this. In ways it could be cool, and in others it could not. My only major concern is, we're a wiki not a blogging site. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 17:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Eh. We already have the IRC; since this is more of a chat than the shoutbox is, it's definitely going to be easier to cause drama. Also, the whole 'any user with an account' thing. I'm going to say that I don't think this is necessary, but that's just my vote. -'Minish Link' 17:27, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Seems Pointless as we have better alternatives already. A pointless new Wikia feature, imagine that! But I'm not gonna write it off right away, if enough people want it/are able to clarify any positive points to be gained from adding it, I'd support it being enabled for a couple of weeks' testing or something like that. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC)--AuronKaizer ' 18:12, May 14, 2011 (UTC) As said before, there really is no benefit to this added onto the site. You get people like that, people who refuse to speak English, and complete and utter morons. Basically, it's a "Do you want to keep the sanity of the site" or "Do you want to get swarmed by people who don't edit." If we get chat on Zeldapedia, we'll basically be allowing 10,000 times more blogs, because chat is basically blogging, just, not blogging, if you know what I mean. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 00:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it will be a good idea. We already have the IRC, and there are a lot of drawbacks to the chat thing. --'DekuStick' ''' '' 00:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed with both of these. -'''Minish Link 00:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Not that I necessarily think that this would be a good idea, but wasn't the main problem with blogs Recent Changes spam? I don't think the chat posts show up on the Recent Changes. -'Isdrak ' 00:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It wasn't just RC spam, but it was the fact that people wouldn't contribute to mainspace, would just make blogs. --[[User:Jäzzi|'Jäzzi']](Talk) 00:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Kicking this forum as well, but since it'll most likely be coming to Special:WikiaLabs at some point this summer, (a pointless feature coming to another pointless feature...) I think it's safe to say that five people don't want this, out of our rough count of nine really active people, so if there's no further objection I'll strike this from the forum. Open Chat I want us to open chat, as it's fun for us to chat, and we have no form of chatting. We'd also be able to solve problems quicker. Most wikis have the chat. :Yes we do. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC)